


Overlord of Men

by PaperFox19



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Harems, M/M, Monster sex, Nipple Play, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Momonga was spending the last days of video game, admiring the world he and his friends designed. When the game ends he suddenly finds himself in a new world, with the NPC's being alive. The girls want him, the males want him, to bad for the girls Momonga is gay and despite being an undead he's such high level he's gained certain attributes. Much like his crystal core he has a secondary crystal that acts as his endowements, the orb shifts and can grow and extend. This special rod has a power effect on men. Demiurge believes Momon or Ainze wants to take over the world and build a harem of men, what overlord doesn't need a harem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Overlord of Men

Momonga was spending the last days of video game, admiring the world he and his friends designed. When the game ends he suddenly finds himself in a new world, with the NPC's being alive. The girls want him, the males want him, to bad for the girls Momonga is gay and despite being an undead he's such high level he's gained certain attributes. Much like his crystal core he has a secondary crystal that acts as his endowements, the orb shifts and can grow and extend. This special rod has a power effect on men. Demiurge believes Momon or Ainze wants to take over the world and build a harem of men, what overlord doesn't need a harem.

Chapter 1 Awakened Into A New World

Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game

Or, for short, DMMORPG

It allowed one to immerse yourself in an imaginary world as if you were in it. One of these was known as Yggdrasil. Released in the year 2126, the game sported an expansive world map and an unusual high degree of player freedom. These features, among others, made it stand above all other DMMORPG of its time.

It became wildly popular all over the world. Now, after 12 years of operation, it was about to see its end.

In the final days of Yggdrasil hardcore players found themselves trying to crush and raid the areas said to be unstoppable. Giving one last hurrah as it were. So it was for a group of players who charged upon the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As they approached a horde of undead of varying level rose out of from the swamp and mud, while others marched out of the tomb to fight.

The players made quick work of them, showing their skill and level. However as the master of the tomb stepped out, the players faced their death, a powerful high level undead. This undead was Momonga, he alone faced these players and bested them, leaving them groaning in agony in the ground.

His undead soldiers would clean up the mess. He laughed as he claimed victory. “It was fun, in fact, it was a blast.” Momonga was his name, he was a level 100 Undead, and reigning leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He loved this game since it first came out, he spent days and nights playing, and now the game was soon to end.

He took time off work to spend the final day in Yggdrasil, he had hoped the others would have joined him to, his friends, his comrades. Now the Great Tomb felt so large and empty, and it weighed heavily on his heart.

The only one he’s seen show up was Herohero an inhuman slime based creature. They greeted each other nicely enough. “It’s been awhile Momonga.”

“Herohero, I’m glad you came, to be honest I almost thought you wouldn’t.” Many of the others had long since passed the torch to him to over see the tomb. Herohero himself had been gone for a couple years.

“It’s really been that long, huh? Man been working so much my sense of time is all out of whack.”

“That sucks, it can’t be healthy for you.” Momonga says.

“Tell me about it, I feel like my avatar looks.” Coming from a purple slime monster that says a lot.

“Hm.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t come here to complain.”

“Please, don’t worry about it.” Momonga was very happy to see anyone really.

“Well, I better go, I’m beyond exhausted.” His avatar appeared to be touching a floating screen.

“Right. Rest up and feel better.” He sent him a smiley face emoji.

“But, gotta say, I’m kinda shocked to see the Great Tomb of Nazarick still standing.” he looked around. His words were like an arrow to the heart of Momonga, he flinched. “You’ve done a great job maintaining the place. You really were the best guy for the job of Guild Leader.

“Well, we created this place together. I couldn’t just let it go to dust.” he says.

“Thanks for everything. I hope we meet again IRL.” Herohero says and sends a smiley face, before he signs out. He left Momonga alone.

“It is the last day the servers will be online, why not stay. We could reminisce and wait until everything shuts down for good.” he sighs. “Oh well, I’m happy that he even came at all.”

The line “I hope we meet again” felt so hollow to Momonga, who’s heard it more times than he’d like and never had such words and promises mattered. “This sucks!” he punches the table.

“This was our home. We built it together, with virtual blood and sweat.” It hurt, it felt like everyone had turned their backs on it, on him. He mentally slaps himself. ‘Stop that, no one in the guild betrayed you.’ He got up and went over to a floating golden staff.

“Our Guild’s Weapon: The Staff of Ains Ooal Gown.” he admired it, they had played recklessly to make it. They had even spent their paid time off just to have time to grind the materials. “But, among the original 41 members, 37 quit and then the three that were left...” he hung his head.

He takes the staff, feeling it’s power. “Let’s go. You’re a testament of our guild.” he says and starts to walk. There wasn’t time to explore the whole tomb, but one last walk through to the throne room wouldn’t take too long.

As he walked he thought about the guild they had made, and the requirements for joining. The guild Ains Ooal Gown, had two requirements for joining. The player’s avatar had to be inhuman and the player themselves had to be a functioning member of society.

They put their livelihoods on the line to play! Some members had managed to make their dreams come true. ‘In the end, I can’t blame them for choosing real life.’ On his way to the throne room he ran across the Combat Maids of the Pleiades. Their leader was Sebas Tian, though he also had man servants under his command.

The combat maids were meant to be the last line of defense for the throne room, but no one ever made it that far.

At his presence they bowed to him. He decided to move them around one final time, and had them follow him to the throne room. Waiting in the Throne Room was Albedo, she was the highest ranking NPC in the Tomb of Nazarick, she supervises all the other guardians.

Momonga sits on the throne, and the NPC’s bow to him. He sighs again. He goes over Albedo’s and some of the other guardian’s stats and settings, only to gasp when he got to the end of Albedo’s. ‘She’s deeply in love with Momonga?’ he face palmed. Tabula the settings maniac was the one who made her, and they always seemed to believe he needed a girlfriend.

He didn’t have the heart to tell his friend he was actually gay, and preferred men. He couldn’t fault him, as he was just trying to help his bro out, but still. He closed the menu, and sat back gazing upon the flags of the 41 members.

The clock was ticking down, soon the servers would shut down and all of this would be gone. He looked at his flag, and the flags of his friends.

“Touch Me.” “Shijuuten Suzaku.” “Ankoro Mocchi Mocchi.” “Herohero.” “Peroroncino.” “Bukubuku Chagama.” “Tabula Smaragdina.” “Warrior Takemikazuchi.” “Variable Talisman.” “Genjiro.”

“Well it was fun, in fact...it was a blast.” the clock was running out a few minutes remaining, the last seconds ticked closer and closer to the end.

The clock struck 0 but the world did not fade away. Momonga gasped. “Did the developers push back the server shut down?” he tried to summon his console but nothing happened. Other game functions like chat or contact a GM were also not responding. “What’s going on?” he stood up from the throne.

“Is something the matter Lord Momonga?” the undead twitched.

“Hm?” he looked and saw that Albedo was moving, having an expression different from the one in the game. She tilted her head to the side, expressing concern.

“Lord Momonga?” she proceeded to speak, questioning him, and asking if he was alright. This kinda freaked Momonga out, not the concern, but the fact an NPC was talking! She approached him. “If there is a problem please let me help.”

He tried to explain his issue, but Albedo had no idea what a GM call function was. Albedo scolded herself, but Momonga was still trying to wrap his head around this. ‘No way, is this a bug? A programming error?’ The way she moved and talked was more advanced than any other game he’d seen.

The staff was still functioning as it should despite him not having his console anymore. It was like he had become his avatar! “Sebas!”

“Lord.” he stands up and comes forward. He was a bit conflicted about giving orders, but he had no other choice. He didn’t have his console, he couldn’t contact the admins, he had no idea what to do.

“Sebas, step outside the Great Tomb and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick.”

Sebas gave a bow. “By your command, my lord. I’ll return.”

He followed up the order by sending the Pleiades to the ninth floor. “As you wish lord, it will be done.” they bow and head out.

‘They are responding to commands not native to the game what has happened.’ he was running through his options.

“So, Lord Momonga,” Albedo had a light giggle in her voice. “Do you have any orders for me to obey?” the way she said it and the way she eyed him up and down made the undead shiver.

He needed to run some tests. “Uh yes, I need to take care of some things,” she got in close, looking rather excited.

“This is it isn’t it, are you gonna take me right here?” Momonga’s jaw dropped. ‘Huh!?’ she seemed to get more excited. “What should I do about my clothes, should I remove them, or would you like the honor of taking them off me yourself.”

“Albedo, calm yourself, now is not the time for this.”

“Yes Lord, of course.” just being in his presence seemed to excite her. Momonga sweat dropped.

“I do have a job for you, besides the guardians on the Fourth and Eighth Floors, I want everyone to meet at the Sixth Floor fighting Arena. Have them gather there in an hour, however I need to speak with Demiurge quickly.”

“As you command it lord.” she bows and shivers. Having Momonga command her gave her the greatest of joys. She was practically skipping out of the throne room.

‘Tabula good lord, I know you thought I needed a girlfriend but jeez. Of course he made her a succubus!’ What was he gonna do. He shook his head. ‘First things first, we need to establish what’s happening here, the NPC’s are talking and following commands not normal in Yggdrasil, but there are other ways of testing to see if I’m not in some other game.’

In Yggdrasil you had complete control over designing a character, age, sex, body type, armor and clothing. You could have a character decked out in armor, or be as naked as a newborn infant but some things were clear, the game did not allow showings of genitalia it wasn’t a hentai game. Also all characters regardless of gender did not have nipples, it was a small detail but the game makers had bigger things to work on than making sure to animate nipples on every character in varying shapes sizes colors and placements.

Demiurge entered the throne room. The demon had dark skin, black hair, and wore round glasses. He wears a British suit and tie, and is dressed like a gentleman. He has a long silver tail covered in metal plates with six long spikes at the end. He is the guardian of the Seventh Floor, and the commander of the NPC defenses.

“Hello Lord Momonga, it is an honor you summoned me to the throne room.”

‘He’s talking as well.’ Momonga thinks. “Yes, I was hoping to run a few tests would you be willing to help me with that?” Demiurge nods. “Good, strip for me.”

There was a pause, and for a moment Momonga thought he had just fucked himself. “As you command my lord!” Demiurge said excitedly. Demiurge began to strip without an ounce of hesitation. Momonga’s jaw dropped as the sexy demon stripped for him, doing it in a way that seemed he’d practiced this.

A few things Momonga noticed, one Demiurge was hot as hell, Ulbert Alain Odle did an amazing job designing him. Besides that, the first thing he noticed was that Demiurge had nipples!

As the Arch-Devil’s strip tease came to an end Momonga got the first look at Demiurge’s crotch. ‘He’s got a cock!’ A beautiful 9 inch dick with a matching set of big balls. His crotch was neatly trimmed and his balls were smooth. Being an inhuman he didn’t have a navel which was no big shock.

“Does this please you My Lord?” he didn’t cover up, he didn’t hide, he let his natural wonders hang out on full display.

‘Very much so!’ Momonga thought, and realized his current form. ‘Great guess that’s one sword I won’t be wielding anymore.’ So he thought, but as he continued to eye Demiurge he felt a strange warmth in his pelvic area.

“Yes Demiurge, you are quite wonderful, a splendid performance on top of it all.” Demiurge smiled and bowed.

“If I’m told to strip for the Supreme Beings, I best be able to put on a good show.” he says.

“Quite, come here.” The look of joy and excitement on the demon’s face was adorable as he rushes over to the throne. Being naked his natural manly musk was able to flow freely and Momonga got a whiff.

‘Whoa he smells good...wait smell!’ Such a thing could not be programmed into a game. He felt another strange stirring in his loins.

“Demiurge may I touch you?”

“Of course sir, anywhere you wish.” he says. Momonga starts by touching Demiurge, and feels his pulse. The boney hands feels up Demiurge’s body. ‘I can feel his muscles, and he’s so warm.’

Demiurge shivered in delight, Momonga’s touch was absolutely divine for him. He couldn’t help but get excited, his nipples peeked, and his cock swelled in delight. Momonga’s hand slid along his sides and cupped his plump butt cheek.

He gave his ass a squeeze. “Ahhh!” Demiurge moaned, shivering in delight. His other hand went to his chest, and carefully pinched his perky nipple. “Ahh yes my lord!” Demiurge started to leak pre, his body getting hotter, his tail thrashing in delight.

Momonga continued to tease and grope him as he pondered, Demiurge basking in his glorious touch. ‘He’s got nipples, he’s got a penis, this could be a hentai game, but I can even touch him. Touch and smell were two things no DMMORPG have ever been able to program.’

“My lord, I’m close!” Demiurge pants, pulling Momonga from his thoughts.

“Yes, of course,” he maneuvered Demiurge so easily and placed the demon fully in his lap, his back resting against the boney chest. The demon shivered, legs spreading suggestively. Momonga reached down and took hold of Demiurge’s weeping member.

His touch was electrifying, hot and cold at the same time. His dick pulsed in his hand, so Momonga gave his cock a squeeze. “Ahhh my lord!” Demiurge’s balls lurched as he came, his toes curling as his cum erupts all over himself. His face, neck, chest, abs, were drenched in his thick demon cum, the rest spilling out and over his boney hand.

“Such a mess, you were pent up quite a bit weren’t you?” he feels the thick semen between his fingers.

“Y-y-yes my lord.” he shivers a blush spreading.

“Can’t have that, I think we need to do this again, another time of course.”

“Thank you lord, I am not worthy.”

“Oh but you are.” Momonga’s words take Demiurge to an even higher plane of pleasure. He can’t help himself, he starts licking his cum off Momonga’s fingers, sucking on the boney hand and cleaning it of his milk.

Momonga is stunned, both at Demiurge and at himself. If that wasn’t enough of a shock the heat in his loins could no longer be contained. Similar to his core orb, a second orb was in his pelvis, the orb shifted and formed a large phallus poking Demiurge’s ass.

‘I have a dick!!!!’ This was too much, it was clear now he wasn’t in a game anymore.

To be continued  
Tier 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Momonga was stunned, his boney jaw dropped as his large manhood poked Demiurge’s ass. The Arch-devil rubbed his naked rear against the large shaft. It pulsed with power and made him shiver. “My lord, is it time, will you claim me for your own?” Demiurge panted.

“Is that something you want?” he felt up the male’s body, able to feel his muscles and the warmth of his skin.

“Ohh yes, there would be no greater honor than to become yours.” he continued to rub himself against the phallic rod. The rod in question looked similar to his once human cock, but it was a lot larger. He felt the heat radiating off the arch-devil’s hole and he wanted to slide right in.

‘Think up something fast noob!’ Momonga cleared his throat. “I will remember this Demiurge, and as much as I would like to claim you, here and now, there are important matters that have to be looked into.” Demiurge blushed.

“Yes of course, forgive me my lord, I was so overcome with joy I forgot myself. You wish for the floor guardians to meet at the arena on the Sixth Floor.” Momonga wrapped an arm around him making Demiurge gasp.

“Do not mistake my actions Demiurge, there will be time for this and more, you were made by my precious comrade, if I am to claim you as my own I wish to take my time.” Demiurge shivered in delight, a blush spreading from pointy ear to pointy ear.

“Yes my lord!” he almost moaned, and he cleared his throat. “I will go get cleaned up, I’ll be ready for the meeting.” he gets up and retrieves his clothes, before leaving. Momonga stared at his cock. ‘So this is my sword now? Not bad, I didn’t know undead even had a...well...penis...’ he touched his new manhood and felt it pulse in his hand. It was smooth and warm, and he could feel magical power leaking off of it. ‘It feels real, different but real...what am I gonna do with this...’ he thinks, he was hard as a rock.

With a little focus, his hardened cock returned to its dormant state, an orb settled perfectly in his crotch. The orb felt hot and tingly. ‘So this must be what blue balls feels like for an undead.’ he thinks. As much as he wanted to fuck Demiurge he needed to figure things out. He clearly wasn’t in the game anymore, that was for sure. He had to see if he could still use magic.

Momonga went to the Sixth Floor Amphitheater, using a special ring that allowed him to move freely through the tomb, so items worked as they did in YGGDRASIL. ‘This floor is protected by the dark elf twins created by Chagama.’ He did not have to wait long as Aura appeared. Despite her appearance/attire, Aura was a female dark elf.

“Greetings Lord Momonga!” She bowed.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” he says.

“Oh not at all, you are the leader of the supreme beings that created us. There’s not a floor guardian in Nazarick that would consider you an intruder. Least of all my brother and I.”

“Speaking of, where is Mare?” Momonga looked around.

Aura turned around. “Mare! Get out here, you are being rude to Lord Momonga!” she shouts.

“Oh um...okay...” he came out. Mare despite his appearance/attire was a boy. Chagama had made the twins cross dressers.

‘Was he hiding?’ the dark elf came forward. He did a curtsy. “H-hello Lord Momonga.” he blushed slightly. “I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“It is alright,” he says. “I’ve invited the other Floor Guardians to meet here, they will be along soon enough.”

Aura groaned. “Does that mean Shaltear’s coming?”

“Yes, we have urgent business we must discuss. Before that, how would you two like to help me practice?” he asks.

“Practice? You my lord?”

“Yes, I’d like to test this out.” he shows off the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown. ‘In truth I’m trying to see if I can even use magic.’ The two dark elves marveled at the staff, it was the treasure of Nazarick. Momonga went into a little fanboy mode, the staff really was the testament of their guild. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, let’s have some practice before the others arrive.”

Aura whistled and two dragon-like beasts came out bringing out targets to use. ‘Normally to use magic you just select the icon, but now...’ he closed his eyes and focused. ‘I can almost feel it, the range of my magic, the cooldown, my MP.’ He blasted the targets with powerful flames, and conjured a Fire Elemental. “I trust this will be enough, would you like to fight it?”

“Oh yeah!” Aura says excitedly.

“I uhh...I think I have some errands to run...” Mare says.

“You do not have to fight if you don’t want to, I believe in your magical skills.” Mare blushed.

“I’ll fight!” the two elves fought the elemental, it was almost child’s play for them, especially working together. Aura fought with mid range and close combat, while Mare backed up with magic and attacked long range.

‘So I can use magic in this world, so my other skills should work as well. I still can’t contact a GM so this isn’t a game.’ He cast Message, and at first was met with silence, but then he connected with Sebas.

“What is it Lord Momonga? Do you need me?” his voice came through crystal clear.

“What is your report?”

“Well sir, I’ve encountered something strange.”

“Hmm, come to the Sixth Floor, I’ve called the other guardians so meet us here and you can give your report to everyone at once.”

“Yes sir!” the spell ended.

The dark elf twins crushed the fire elemental and came over to Momonga. “Well done, both of you.” they smiled. “You must be thirsty, here.” He conjured a pitcher of water and poured them each a glass.” They drank and felt refreshed.

“Lord Momonga, I thought you were scary at first, but you really are wonderful.” Mare says.

“I thought you’d be scarier to be honest.” Aura says.

“Is that so,” he chuckles.

“We like you best this way.” they say, and he pats their heads.

‘Still its good to know my skills in Yggdrasil works here, but I need more information about this world. If this is another world should I even try to return to my own?’ he looks at the NPC’s. ‘They are alive, could I leave them behind? I didn’t have any friends or family or a lover, all I did was eat sleep and work outside of game.’

He was pulled from his thoughts as a gate opened up. “Oh? Am I the first to arrive?” She is the Great Tomb of Nazarick Guardian of Levels 1-3 “True Ancestor” Shalltear Bloodfallen.

‘I recall Peroronchino designed her...’ Momonga thinks. She rushes over to him gracefully. ‘She is a true vampire!’

“Oh my lord Momonga!” She embraces him making him gasp. “The only man that can stand above me!” Aura glared at her.

“Stop Shalltear, your slobbering on him.”

“Don’t be jealous, I didn’t even see you there. Mare it must be tough having such an incompetent sister.” Mare sweat dropped.

“Fake boobs!” Shalltear gasped.

“What did you say?” she hissed.

“That’s why you used a gate, you were in a rush after stuffing your bra.” Aura pointed out. “You didn’t want the stuffing to shift if you ran.”

“Silence you don’t have any yourself!” Shalltear snaps back. “Little boy chest!”

“Oh they’ll grow soon enough, I’m still young, but you are stuck in an undead body.” the two glared at each other. Mare hid behind Momonga.

‘That reminds me Chagama and Chino were siblings. How those two act reminds me of them, they also used to fight like that.’ They pulled on each other’s cheeks growling and glaring.

“What is this noise?” powerful footsteps quieted the quarreling. “Enough of your games our lord is present.” Great Tomb of Nazarick Level 5 Guardian “Frozen Ruler” Cocytus.

‘He is the very definition of warrior, it’s good he is on my side.’ Momonga thinks.

“I’ll stop when this elf bitch pays for her lies!”

“Bring it on vamp!” the two looked ready to rumble. Cocytus starts to freeze the floor.

“That’s enough, just leave it at that.” the two bowed.

“My apologies!” they say in unison.

“It seems everyone is here, sorry for the wait, I had to freshen up a bit.” In walked in Demiurge, the guardian of level 7. He seemed to be grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“Now then, pledge your loyalty to our supreme leader.” Albedo says and they all bow.

“Aura Bella Fiora Guardian of Level 6, I pledge my fidelity, I serve and obey!”

“Mare Belle Fiore, also a Guardian of Level 6, I pledge my fidelity, I serve and obey.”

“Cocytus, Guardian of Level 5, I pledge my fidelity, I serve and obey!”

“Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of Levels 1, 2, and 3, I pledge my fidelity, I serve and obey!”

“Demiurge Guardian of Level 7, I pledge my fidelity, I serve and obey!”

“Albedo, Commander of the Guardians, I pledge my fidelity, I serve and obey!” Albedo says. “With the exceptions of Gargantua the Guardian of Level 4 and Victim Guardian of Level 8, who also pledge their fidelity, all the guardians are gathered before you.”

“Give us your orders, our supreme leader, we will grant you whatever you may desire.” As they stood before Momonga he couldn’t help but see a bit of his comrades in each of them.

‘No, it’s not relics of the past, in a way you are all still with me!’ Momonga smiles. “Splendid!” His power radiates out and washes over them. Demiurge shivers in delight, feeling his heart race. Cocytus also shivers, heat spreading through his armored body. Mare blushed from ear to ear, feeling his manhood tent the panties he wore. Being in his presence was so overwhelming.

-x-

“Is there anything new to report?”

“No, none of us have anything of significance to report.” Albedo says.

“I see,” he says. ‘Good, least Nazarick moved without issue, he should be back soon.’

“My apologies for being late.” Sebas entered the arena.

“That’s fine, more importantly, I want to hear your report on the surroundings.”

“The Tomb of Nazarick has been moved, we now found ourselves surrounded by grassland.”

“Grassland?” The tomb was surrounded by swamp and dark woods.

“Yes sir, there are no artificial structures, and the animals that are in the area do not possess any notable combat abilities.”

“And the grass is normal, not sharp or frozen grass?” One of the many defenses the tomb had originally.

“Indeed, just plain grass.” Sebas fills in.

‘There is no mistaking it, this really isn’t the game, we’ve been brought to a new world, that has some similarities to YGGDRASIL.’ he thinks. “Since we don’t know anything about this new world, we must remain vigilant, we’ll raise the security levels and make sure to capture any intruders alive.” Nazarick was in unfamiliar territory. ‘I was pretty high level back in YGGDRASIL, but we don’t know if I’ll be the strongest here.’

“Mare can you conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?”

“Oh um, yes, if we use soil, we could cover the walls for camouflage.” He says.

“You would defile the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt?!” Albedo was fuming, making Mare sweat bullets.

‘Good grief...’ he face palmed. “Albedo, do not open your mouth needlessly, I am speaking to Mare.” the succubus bowed.

“Yes, my apologies Lord Momonga!”

“Mare, that is a brilliant plan, create dummy hills as well so it doesn’t stand out.” he says.

“Yes!” he bows.

“Lastly, I’d like to ask all of you a question: What sort of individual do you see me as?”

“The embodiment of beauty, there is no one else in this world as beautiful and radiant as you.” Shalltear.

“An existence stronger than all of us guardians, a being most suited to ruling over the great tomb of Nazarick. Your power is awe inspiring.” Cocytus says.

“A most compassionate and merciful lord, you are two steps ahead.” Aura says.

“You are very nice and kind, looking after the needs of others.” Mare says.

“You are incredibly wise, capable of taking action in an instant. You are the only man I wish to submit to!” That surprised the other guardians.

“You never abandoned us, you stayed here with us to the end, you are an incredibly benevolent individual.” Sebas says. Momonga frowned, to think the others felt abandoned as he had.

“A supreme ruler and our master, one perfect in the position to rule over Nazarick and us!” Albedo says.

“I understand your thoughts, and I’m grateful for your trust and loyalty. I entrust some of my old friends’ duties to you, carry them out in honor of your creators.” he says.

“Thank you lord!” they say. He teleports away.

“That was tiring, to think they would all have such high expectations of me. They were completely serious, while I’m happy they are loyal I don’t want to disappoint them.” he says and sighs. “I wonder if the others were brought here as well.” Thoughts about returning home drifted further and further away. ‘I promise I’ll do my best to care for them and meet their expectations!’

To be continued Chap 3 Carne Village


	3. Carne Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Carne Village

The guardians were overjoyed. It seems Momonga’s power washing over them had gotten them excited and very happy. “His power is truly amazing, I thought I might faint.” Mare says a faint blush on his cheeks.

“His pressure was so fierce I thought he might crush us.” Aura says.

“To think he would be this amazing.” Cocytus says.

“When he shows his true power and glory, he’s even more glorious than I imagined.” Albedo says.

Demiurge agreed, feeling his manhood throb at the powerful aura that had washed over him. In the face of his mighty aura he might as well have been standing naked in a blizzard. He adjusted his glasses. “Indeed.”

“He seemed pleased with out vow of fidelity.” Cocytus states. “I hope that is the case.”

“He acted completely different when he was alone with us.” Aura points out.

“He was super kind and gentle, he gave us water when he thought we looked thirsty.” Mare says. “It proves he’s a true ruler, his power and mercy make him even more amazing.”

“It’s just as you say Mare, he sensed our feelings and acted on them accordingly.”

‘Our feelings,’ Demiurge adjusted his glasses again, feeling his manhood press against the confines of his pants. Albedo went on, stating how out of the 41 supreme beings he stood at the top, and when the others left them behind he stayed with them. There was probably not a guardian in Nazarick that didn’t feel the same.

Sebas left them to return to his duties, it was his job to be the aid to Lord Momonga. He left at a good time, as Shalltear and Albedo got into an argument. The vampire was proud of how excited Momonga made her and promptly shared it with the others, which pissed Albedo off and thus the fight began. “Right...Aura I’ll leave the cat fight to you.” Demiurge says.

“What?!” Aura gasped. “You can’t dump them on me!”

“If it gets too bloody I’ll intervene.” Shalltear wasn’t exactly wrong, the power Momonga shared with them had made him excited to, judging from the blush and shifting Mare was the same, and even Cocytus seemed to be excited. The boys moved away as to not get caught in the crossfire of the fight between the succubus and vampire.

“Is this really something worth fighting over?” Cocytus asked.

“I wonder, its quite possible that our lord Momonga might not ever prefer female company.”

“Huh?” Mare asked.

“I had a meeting with Lord Momonga before coming here, he was quite wonderful, it was sad to cut things short.” he adjusts his glasses. “He may prefer the company of men in his bed chambers than women.”

“Oh my!” Mare blushes.

“Should we tell the other two, and stop their squabbles?” Cocytus asked.

“No, if this is how they act towards each other I don’t think it will benefit if they see everyone as a rival for lord Momonga.”

“Hmm, you are right.” Cocytus ponders. “I wonder, if Lord Momonga likes men, does that mean any one of us has a chance to be by his side.”

“Indeed, and for a man as great as Momonga, a harem would not be to far out of the realm of possibility.” Demiurge points out. He wanted to be with Momonga, sharing him was a more practical method than fighting each other over him.

“What about an heir?” Mare points out. “Its scary to think about, but what if Lord Momonga leaves us, or something bad happens.” Demiurge pats his back.

“An heir would be beneficial to our forces, and pave the way for Nazarick’s future. Every great ruler needs an heir, don’t they?” It was a good point. “He stayed with us, however, one day, he may leave leave to join the other supreme beings wherever they went, it would be nice to have an heir to pledge our loyalty to.” He didn’t like the thought of Momonga leaving, was like acid on his tongue and a knife through his heart.

“So do you think one of us could, bare Lord Momonga’s heir?” Mare thought.

“Impossible, besides if we do our job right there will be no reason for him to leave, and we will crush anyone who wants to harm our Lord Momonga!” Cocytus bellows.

“Hmm, I wonder, it is worth looking into, their may be a way one of us could carry his heir. I’ll do some experimenting, and if possible imagine the possibilities. We could each carry our Lord’s child, and instead of serving just one Lord, we can serve his entire line.”

Cocytus got excited. “Oh? That would be kind of nice!” Both Cocytus and Mare pictured themselves carrying Momonga’s child. “It would be wonderful, I can see it so clearly!”

“By the way Mare, is there a particular reason you’re wearing female garments?” Demiurge asked.

He blushed. “Actually, this is something that Bukubuku Chagama chose for me. She said I was a “cross dresser,” or something like that.”

“Hm, interesting. Perhaps it would be fruitful to try having the males dress in female garments at some point.” he says. ‘Perhaps it would excite Lord Momonga.’ he thinks. Cocytus came back from La La Land.

“What a wonderful scene, truly a future to wish for! You can count me in. I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Me to!” Mare says.

“I’m happy to have your support.”

It seems the female guardians came to a similar conclusion with the whole harem thing, and stopped their fighting. A harem wasn’t strange at all, especially of someone of Momonga’s status and power. It was back to work, they all had jobs to do after all.

-x-

Momonga was in the armory with one of the battle maids, Narberal Gamma. ‘I only took on the class of magician, but, I should have enough strength to swing a sword.’ He tried to use a sword, only to have the weapon fall from his hands. Narberal picked it up for him. ‘I was level 100 back in YGGDRASIL, but it seems I can’t use gear outside of my class. Unless...’ he smirks. “Create Greater Item!” He created a fine suit of black armor with a red scarf. He takes up the sword and he was able to swing it with great force. ‘While wearing this armor, I can’t use my magic but I’m able to use weapons outside my in-game class.’ he thinks. ‘So items that allow you to bypass class restriction still work.’

“I’ll be going out for a bit.”

Narberal bowed. “Yes lord, I’ll prepare a guard to accompany you.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll be going alone.” he says.

“Lord Momonga, if anything happens while you are alone, we will be unable to protect you!” she says. “Its our duty to act as your shields and perish!”

“I won’t allow it!” Momonga fought back a frustrated sigh. He just wanted to get some fresh air and be alone for a few minutes. “There is something I want to do discreetly.”

“As you wish, my lord.” he used the ring to teleport out of the room. Momonga gasped as he headed out and was met with three powerful creatures.

‘Envy, Greed, and Wrath? Why are the three demon generals under Demiurge here on the first floor?’ Envy was a female demon lord that wears a tight-fitting bondage outfit, and has the head of a crow. Greed is a tall male demon wearing full plate armor that is open at the chest, proudly showing off his abdominal muscles. He has black bat wings and two horns coming from his temples. He is quite handsome, his eyes of desire focus on Momonga. The last of the demon guards looked more like a fearsome demon than the others, with powerful fangs protuding from his mouth and his muscled body covered in scales, he has stout arms and sharp claws, flaming wings and a snake-like tail with a fire tip. ‘It should be Shalltear’s guards on this floor. Why are his personal guards here?!’

Speak of the devil, Demiurge came out and saw him. ‘Busted!’ He and the generals quickly bowed.

“What are you doing here Lord, and without your guard, and in such strange armor?” he asked. Demiurge was smart, he figured it out easily who he was as only someone with a guild ring could freely teleport.

“The armor I made myself, I’m testing it out.”

“I see, how brilliant of you.” he adjusts his glasses. “However, I can’t let you leave here without an escort. If something happened to you, I could never forgive myself.”

“Hm, very well, I will allow you and one of your guards to accompany me.” Greed stood up.

“Please allow me the honor, it would give me no greater pleasure than to perish protecting Lord Momonga and Lord Demiurge.” Demiurge smiled.

“Fine, but know this you are not to act as my shields and perish, you are precious to me, the thought of you dying pains me so, so do not be so quick to throw your lives away.” that made the demons blush. Such strong words, such words of love.

“Thank you for indulging us lord, we will not fail you.” Momonga walked off, followed by Demiurge and Greed. They reached the outside of the tomb, and Momonga was amazed.

‘I’ve never seen a night as clear as this before. The artificial sky Blue Planet made on the sixth floor was impressive, but it did not hold a candle to this.’ Using an item Momonga was able to cast Fly, allowing him to take off into the night. Demiurge transformed into his half demon form, and sprouted wings to fly. Greed released his bat wings and followed.

Once he reached a certain altitude he removed his mask/helmet. He gazed out upon this strange new world. ‘I can see everything with just the moon’s light. I wish Blue Planet were here to see this world’s unbelievable beauty.’

“The stars in the sky glitter like jewels in a treasure box.”

“I believe this world exists, so that you may adorn yourself with its infinite riches, and we guardians exist to help you do so.”

“There is no treasure that would be unworthy of you, Lord Momonga.” Greed chimes in.

“Hm, you could be right about that.” he looks at the both of them. “Perhaps I was sent to this land to obtain those jewels for myself, along with every treasure that shines beneath them.” he turns the face the two. “But to horde it all would be the height of selfishness. Instead, I could use them to adorn the Great Tomb, it’s residents, and my friends of Ains Ooal Gown.”

Demiurge and Greed shared an image of the two of them naked, bathing in a sea of treasure. “If you wish it, we will use all the power of Nazarick to obtain it for you my lord.”

Momonga laughs. “We don’t even know what exists in this world. It’s a little early for a quest.” he looks up at the moon. “Then again, it makes me think. The most enjoyable thing now might be taking over the world.”

Demiurge and Greed gasp. Such a goal was truly breath taking for the demons. Their respect for Momonga grew.

Momonga wasn’t fully sure it was even possible, and he also wondered if he was the only player that came to this world. He tried to send a message but that could just mean no one was in range of it. Something he could try, is spread the name of Ains Ooal Gown throughout the world.

A shift in the earth below drew their attention. Mare was using Earth Surge, as well as one of his skills to increase his range and control. “Well done, Mare.” he says.

“Lord Momonga, what would you like to do?”

“I would like to thank Mare, for his hard work. What do you think I should give him as a reward?”

“I am sure he would be happy if you just talked to him my lord.” Demiurge said with a bow. Greed nodded.

“Hm, I think we can do better than that.” he conjures back his helmet and flies down, the two demons following him.

“Oh! Lord Momonga.” he runs over to them. “Why are you here? Oh no, did I make a mistake already?”

“Not at all, Mare.” he says. “The work you’re doing is of the utmost importance. It will protect Nazarick from intruders, and more.”

“Right!” Mare says.

“Plus you are doing it brilliantly.” Mare blushed. “I wanted you to know just how satisfied I am.”

“T-Thank you, Lord Momonga.” his heart was fluttering, to be praised by him was almost too much to take.

“I would like you to have this.” he conjured a ring.

“That’s a Ring of Ains Ooal Gown!” he was amazed, only Supreme Beings were allowed to wear the ring. “I can’t possibly accept.”

“There’s no need to panic, Mare.” the boy looked up at him. “Moving between Nazarick’s floors can be difficult. This will allow you to do so freely, and easily complete your work.” he offers the ring. “Now, take this ring and serve Nazarick well.”

He does, slipping it on his ring finger, the ring magically adjusted to fit his size. “Thank you so very much, Lord Momonga!” he was so excited. “I promise I’ll work extra, extra hard and show I’m worthy of this ring.”

“You already are Mare.” he pets his head and the boy felt like he could melt right there. “Demiurge, Greed,” he turns to face the two demons. “I was wrong, I thought I needed to explore alone, but it was nice to have company after all.”

They quickly bowed. “You honor us lord.”

Momonga conjured another ring. “This one is for you Demiurge, you are truly worthy of wearing it.”

“My lord...” he takes his ring, and feels his heart pound in his chest. “Thank you.”

“As for you Greed, I will have to think up some other form of reward for you.”

“Thank you Lord Momonga, it is truly an honor to serve you alongside Master Demiurge.”

“If you have a request I’m sure I can grant it for you.”

“Lord Momonga, I was curious why are you wearing such cool armor?”

“Do you like it, I made it myself.”

“That’s amazing!”

“Thank you again Mare, this armor may prove useful after all. I’ll be returning to the Ninth Floor, do carry on in your duties.” he teleport away.

Albedo had been looking for Momonga, but after talking to Envy, she had taken a shower before seeing him and missed him entirely.

-x-

Carne Village, was a peaceful and small village not too far from the Great Tomb’s location. They didn’t have to worry about monsters attacking as a powerful beast known as The Wise King of the Forest lived nearby and most creatures didn’t dare trifle with him. Though in times of peace can breed weakness, so the village had no trained fighters or protectors in case things got tough.

A girl was collecting water when she heard a scream. She dropped her water in shock as she watched two men in armor kill a man, a man from her village. She didn’t scream, she was too scared to scream, because she knew if she screamed she’d be killed. The girl ran back to her village, as fast as her legs would carry her. “Mom, Dad!” she shouts as she rushes into her house.

“Enri, you’re alright!” they were embracing her little sister and she ran to them for a group hug.

“The village is under attack!”

“We know, take your sister and run!” A knight broke down their door. Enri’s father rushed the knight, and grappled him. “Go hurry!” Their mother led them out the back. They ran hearing their father scream as he was slain. It was one of many screams as the knights were sweeping through the village killing anyone they came across.

‘Why is this happening!?’ Enri thinks, trying to block out the screams. They were in trouble as a knight found them and found them, their mother shielded them from attack and was cut down. ‘Please someone...anyone...help us...’

To be continued...Chapter 4 Those in Need


	4. Those In Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Those in Need

In the frontier, in the ruins of a fallen village, Gazef Stronoff and his troops were checking for survivors. “Find any survivors and escort them,” Gazef says. This was the third village attack in a week. His vice-captain was worried. “Captain, I don't like this, with our number of troops, to handle something like this, this has to be a trap.”

“You might be right, there are many who do not approve of me being so close to His Majesty.” He was a commoner, as well as the Chief Warrior, the King trusted him and listened to him. So he had enemies among the nobles, as well as enemies of the kingdom that would want him dead.

“Then we should turn back. You are too important to...” he was cut off.

“We will not!”

“But sir...”

“You can turn back if you want, but I'm from villages like this. I know how it feels to be attacked and have no one come. You can turn back if you like but even if this is a trap I will not turn my back on the people!” It was true the weak were attacked by monsters, killed by warring factions, not many cared to save the mere commoners. The men were inspired by his words and they rode off hoping to save the next village. “Let's go, let's show them those that would save them despite the danger!”

“Yes, sir!”

They were heading towards Carne...

-x-

Sebas wasn't happy that Momonga was moving around without an escort. It was his job to serve the man, hard to do that if he can't even find him. “S-sorry...” Sebas smiled.

“I have today’s itinerary, everything in Nazarick is running smoothly.”

“Excellent,” Momonga figured he needed to keep a schedule, set time to practice his magic. He was in his office/throne room trying to get certain items and magic to work. It was still a little difficult to do things without his console, but he had to learn and fast.

He was given the Mirror of Remote Viewing to practice on, Sebas watching patiently at his side. It was always a dicey item in the game since so many skills could prevent or even block it completely. It took a few tries but Momonga was able to get it to work. “Well done, my Lord.”

'It was easy once I figured how to treat it, it's like a computer screen, I can manipulate the image perception, enlarging and minimizing the view.' he used certain hand gestures to make it work. 'I'm getting the hang of this.' It was almost like a giant magic tablet, he could scroll just by swiping.

He used the mirror to scour the surrounding area and spotted a nearby town. “Something is happening, a festival?”

Sebas took a look. “I don't think so, my Lord.” Momonga zoomed in.

“A battle...” there were men in armor attacking villagers dragging people out of their homes and corralling them. “Are they planning a mass execution?”

“Shall I send a suppression squad?”

“No, I'm not sure revealing myself or Nazarick is a good move yet.” he had no idea the state of this world yet, he had to move cautiously or risk losing everything.

“As you wish,” Sebas bowed.

Momonga looked at him, and couldn't help but see his creator Touch Me. 'Touch Me…' the two were the closest friends when he first started playing the game he had been attacked by a group of players. Lots of players liked to gang up on inhuman players and get double the exp and rewards.

He had almost been finished before Touch Me showed up and killed them. “You saved me...why?”

“Why?!” he laughed. “I don't need a reason! Helping Those in Need Is the Right Thing to Do!” a big banner appeared behind him his words in big gold letters. The two had gathered more inhuman players and started all of this, they grew so strong no one could beat them.

Still...Touch Me always followed his belief up to the end. 'If not for those words I would not be here now.'

“Sebas, raise the security level to maximum, have Albedo oversee things while I'm gone.”

“You shall be handling this yourself, Lord?”

“Yes, have Demiurge join me when he can.” he summons a gate. “I'll be going on ahead.”

“Understood.”

-x-

The village was in trouble big time, Enri's mother and father had already been killed, and she had been injured protecting her sister. Before the knight could strike a killing blow, a gate opened up and out came Momonga.

“What the hell is that thing?” the two knights backed up in terror.

“What, you knights have the courage to face children but not me, how sad?”

“Why you?!”

“Grasp Heart!” he tried one of his skills, and it was super effective. The knight died instantly. 'Wow, that was a bit more than I was expecting.' He had hoped to try his combat skills a bit.

The other night screamed and tried to run. “I don't think so Chain Lightning.” with one shot he killed the other knight. “So weak.” The girls were still quite scared. 'Perhaps I'll try making an undead to protect them.'

“Create Undead!” things were a bit different from the game, the skill used an actual body, a dark aura invaded the corpse of the knight he killed, his flesh rotted and his body shifted becoming a Death Knight.

The girls cried out in shock. “Death Knight your enemy is those wearing that armor, only kill the ones in the armor.” The Death Knight roared and ran off. 'Oops, I need to think my orders more clearly, what's the point of summoning a guardian if you send it off to fight?'

From the gate appeared Demiurge. “Sorry I took so long, what is the plan, my lord.”

“Ahh a demon!” the little sister cried.

“Please don't hurt us!” Enri cried.

'Hurt you, I just saved their lives.' he sweat-dropped.

“So noisy,” Demiurge flexed his claws. “Shall I put an end to them?” his words made the girls flinch.

“Demiurge stop, I plan on saving this village!”

“Understood.” he calmed down, and Momonga breathed a sigh of relief. He offered Enri a red potion, to heal her wounds. She seemed scared of it at first, but she took and her wounds healing instantly.

“The pain, it's gone!” she gasped.

“Sister!” the two embraced.

Momonga created a barrier around them. “This should protect you as long as you remain inside if you run into trouble use this.” he gave them two items, small horns that were capable of summoning an army of goblins. “The goblins summoned by this horn will protect you and obey your command.”

“Please sir, tell me the name of our savior?”

'My name, my human one, my name in the game, I'm in a new world maybe I should go for a new name, one that if spread far enough if my friends are here they will come looking for me.' after some thinking. “My name is Ainz Ooal Gown!”

The two headed for the village. “What a fine name, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!”

“You can call me Ainz.”

“Not possible, to call a supreme being by a shortened name...” Ainz chuckled and Demiurge blushed. “It would be insolence.”

“It is a name I hope if spread through the world, in honor of my old comrades.” he raised the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. “I want everyone to remember the name Ainz, I'll have everyone at Nazarick calling me Ainz as well.”

“Very well, Lord Ainz.” Well close enough. “So what is so special about this village?”

“Nothing, I simply want to save it.”

“I see, forgive my ignorance Lord Ainz.”

He conjured some gloves and a mask. The Mask of Envy, it wasn't anything special a giveaway item he got from being online over Christmas. “If those girls were any sign, showing up as I am would scare people.”

“Your form is glorious.” Ainz chuckled.

“You are just saying that.”

“No I mean it, you are glorious my lord.” He blushed. “Forgive me I...” Ainz caught his chin and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Do not shy away, do you want me Demiurge?”

“Yes Lord, so much. I want to be yours!”

“A matter we can discuss after this quest.” He cupped the male's crotch and fondled it.

“Ahh, I'm looking forward to it Lord Ainz!” He shuddered in delight.

“There are many things in this world, I'd like to explore.” His manhood was a surprise, and if Demiurge wanted to be with him.

“I will gladly be of service to you my lord!” he moans.

“I'll admit, I've been hesitant, I didn't want to force you, and I was worried about my comrades.”

“I'm sure my creator would not mind, he'd be happy that I found love and such a worthy mate.”

“You might be right,” he pulls away and Demiurge almost whines at the loss. “Oh, and by the way Demiurge, your form is very sexy as well!”

“Lord!” Demiurge felt his heart race at the praise.

-x-

While Ainz talked with Demiurge, his Death Knight was cleaning up the soldiers. Ainz showed up and put an end to the carnage. “Leave now, and I shall spare your lives, tell your masters this village is under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown!”

The men ran in terror, but Ainz had a feeling this wasn't over. These guys were a joke, merely pawns answering to a higher power. Defeating the higher power would prove more of a test of his skills.

“Fear not people, my Death Knight will not harm you.” the villagers were still alive. “My friend and I are foreigners and magic casters.” That seemed to put them at ease but they were still suspicious. “My serves are not free of course, I will expect some compensation.” That put their minds at ease.

Turns out magic casters and adventurers were common, even in this small village they knew of them. It opened the doors, and Ainz was able to talk to the mayor. He learned their money wasn't good here, but the gold it was made of was still worth something. Before they could go into more Gazef and his men came to town.

To be continued...Chapter 5 Angels and Demons


	5. Angels and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Angels and Demons

Ainz had collected quite a bit of information, in a new world, information was power. It sucked that their money wasn't usable but making money should be easy enough. The knight and his party arrived.

“Are you the one that saved this village? You have my thanks.”

Ainz gave a respectful bow. “Not at all I am but a simple magic caster.”

“I am the captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff.” he gets off his horse. “Under the orders from the king, I have been searching this area in order to root out the knights that have been causing trouble.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir Gazef, I am Ainz Ooal Gown. I am a just a traveling magic caster, I happened upon this village and the knights you were searching for. Gazef scoured the scene before him, there were dead bodies of the knights he was after. His gaze trained on the Death Knight, and Demiurge.

“Master Gown, did all of this?”

Before Ainz could answer one of his men approached him. “Captain, we've been surrounded by a large number of forces...I believe they may be the enemy!”

“What?!”

“They've encircled the village and are approaching!”

“My lord its true, and these ones are different than the knights that came before,” Demiurge speaks, he could feel the enemies.

“It must be the Slane Theocracy. They are always seeking ways to weaken the kingdom.” Destroying the Re-Estize Kingdom's strongest warrior would do that.

As they spoke Captain of the Sunlight Scriptures, Nigun Grid Luin was rousing his men for battle. “Attention all units! The prey has entered the trap. Prove your devotion to God. Begin!”

-x-

“So many magic casters and those appear to be angels.” Ainz recognized them from the game Archangel's to be specific. “There doesn't appear to be anything of value in this village to warrant this level of force unless it is you they are after.” Ainz points out.

“I didn't think I'd become the target of the Slane Theocracy as well.”

“I've been told strong men tend to make a lot of enemies,” Ainz says.

Gazef chuckles. “It does come with the territory.” He knew against this many magic casters he would not survive fighting them and their angels. “Master Gown, would you be willing to be employed as a mercenary?”

“I will have to decline.” While Ainz liked the idea of being an adventurer, becoming a mercenary one's typically who chose sides based on those with the deepest pockets, was not something he wanted to become.

“Then...as decreed by the Kingdom's law will you subject yourself to conscription?” Some of Gazef's men surrounded Ainz, swords drawn.

“Then I too will meet you with great resistance.”

Demiurge growled and was itching to punish these fools for turning their blades on his master. Gazef and Ainz stared each other down, as best they could with one wearing a mask.

The captain gave a signal and the men sheathed their swords. “Nothing to be done then. Master Gown...I pray for your well-being. Once again, I express my thanks for saving this village.” the two shook hands.

“You intend to face them on your own? You may very well die.”

“That may be true, but I can't run away and leave this village to suffer.” he looks to Ainz. “This may be a selfish request, please protect this village, one more time.”

“I will act as bait, and break through the encirclement without fail,” he says.

“Leave the village to me, I will protect the people of this village, you have the word of Ainz Ooal Gown.” he searches his robes as a cover for summoning an item. “Please take this with you, it will bring you luck.”

“Thank you,” the men mount their horses and ride off for battle.

“They are charging into death, by my calculation they don't have the power to beat the magic casters and their summons.”

“Demiurge, I take it you don't care for humans much?”

“Hm, I'm not really sure if I hate them. We inhumans are naturally stronger than most humans, so it's likely most would see them as inferior. but humans can grow and reach great strength, and there are some born with great power that can rival greater inhumans. There are humans who are lower than scum, and others while having no talent for combat are brilliant and capable of creating something interesting.” he pondered. “I suppose I would say I do not hate all humans, as they do have their merits.”

“Believe it or not, there was a time I was looked down upon, seen as weak. The weak can become strong. I think looking down on someone by race alone, spreads ignorance and can lead to hate and bitterness.” Ainz sighed. “I will not ask anyone in the tomb to love humans, but hope to keep their minds open and judge those on their merit and character.”

“Is that why you gave that man the item and promised to protect this village, going as far as to stake your glorious name on it?”

“Perhaps, but...in truth, I think it would be a waste to let a man like that die.” Ainz could feel the strength in his resolves, the love of his kingdom and his men.

'How merciful lord!' Demiurge had seen such a state of mind with many of the tombs residences. Albedo herself felt that humans were lower life forms not with mercy or protection. Others thought that humans were bugs, and should be crushed without a thought. On principle, that wouldn't do, humans were indeed weak but they were all weak once, and even if they sought out other inhuman tribes there was no guarantee they could trust them. They were strong because the supreme beings raised them to be strong, so it stood to reason since they were strong they could cultivate humans and get them to reach higher strength as well. 'Humans could also serve in Lord Ainz's harem, I'll have to make a note. Our Lord does deserve the best.'

-x-

Gazef's plan was to break the line and have the focus land on him, allowing his men to escape. They opened their attack with arrows which were quickly deflected by magic.

The Captain was thrown from his horse by magic, and before his men could help him he had to face one of the angels. He managed to cut into one and knock it to the ground but it quickly got back up healing its wounds. “I see,” he closed his eyes and focused. “Martial Art.” his body glowed red as the skill activated, the red aura moved to his blade. “Focus Battle Aura!”

He cut through the angel, and this time killed it. The victory was short lived as the magic casters simply summoned more angels. “Anything goes with magic huh?” he was surrounded by the angels now. 'So I was the target huh? I must leave the rest to you Sir Gown.'

A rousing cry drew his attention, his men returned to fight against the magic casters and angels. “Stand with the chief warrior till the end!”

“You fools I told you to retreat!” Gazef gasped, watching his men clash with the angels. “You fools...you guys truly make me proud!”

This might not have been the wisest decision, the magic casters quickly switched their attention forcing the men off their horses and sicking the angels on them. “We might be at a disadvantage if we take out their leader the rest should fall!”

He charged at Nigun. A few angels charged at him but he wasn't backing down. “Martial Art, Six Fold Slash of Light!” his sword glowed red again, and in an instant was able to kill six angels at once.

Four more angels charged at him. “Martial Art, Instant Counter!” he cut one down. “Flow Acceleration!” he moved faster and while spinning in the air was able to cut down three more angels instead of one. This led to invigorate the men and they fought harder.

“Impressive,” Nigun says. “To have mastered that many attack skills, but it's not enough.” Not only did they summon more angels, the magic casters focused their attacks on Gazef, blasting him with magic bullets.

The magical blasts stripped Gazef of his armor bit by bit with each shot. The man coughed up blood, his men were down barely clinging to life, some were already dead. Gazef stood his ground, holding tight to his sword, even as his upper armor was broken, his undergarments shredded, his pants were in tatters. He faces a whole army of angels from above and a group of magic casters before him.

“A commoner in fancy armor is still just a commoner, you might be seen as the greatest but before our power you are nothing.” The angels began to overwhelm Gazef, as soon as he cut down one two more would swoop in and strike. His muscled body was beaten and scorched from magic attacks. “Finish him, don't just use one, teach this lowly dog his place.”

Gazef was brought to his knees, but he didn't stay there, standing up with his force of will. “I'm not done, I am the Kingdom’s head warrior!” he stands firm gripping his sword. “I am one who loves and protects this country!” even as blood ran down his chin. “I will not lose to those who seek to dirty this country.”

“You will die here precisely because you spout such nonsense.” Nigun chuckles. “Gazef Stronoff, what can you do in that state?”

“Once we kill you, we will massacre the villagers as well. Cease this futile resistance and lie down like a good dog.” he smiles. “As an act of mercy, I will make sure your death is painless.”

His words made Gazef laugh. “What's so funny?”

“You are a fool,” he says making Nigun glare and growl. “There is someone far stronger than I in that village. When he comes for you it really will be a massacre.”

“A bluff, how unbecoming of the man said to be the strongest. Angels kill Stronoff!” Before the angels could attack Gazef heard another voice.

“Looks like it's time to switch.” In an instant, Gazef found himself back in the village with his injured soldiers. On the ground beneath them was a circle of healing magic.

“What just happened?”

“We don't know sir, Lord Ainz created this area calling it Fairy Life Field, after that he disappeared and you and your men appeared.” Gazef looked down at the charm Ainz had given him, thankfully he had pocketed it. The totem vanished and Gazef smiled.

“That man...” he closed his eyes and fell back into the healing magic's embrace. “I see!”

-x-

“Who are you?” Nigun asked.

Back on the battlefield, Ainz and Demiurge had appeared in Gazef's place. “Nice to meet you Slane Theocracy, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown, please call me Ainz.”

“Why are you here?” Nigun asked.

“You see I have a relationship with that village.”

“Oh, so you have come to beg for the lives of the villagers?” Nigun chuckled. “When really you just came to die. You saved that mongrel Stronoff, but you have saved nothing as all we have to do is get past you, and he will meet his end.”

“Do you think that I had no chance of victory, that I would just abandon that man to his fate? The fact that I'm here should tell you I'm sure of my victory.”

“Why would you interfere, do you side with the heathens of the Re-Estize Kingdom?” Nigun asked.

“No, no, you see I overheard your talk with the Chief Warrior. You really have a lot of balls.” Nigun was taken aback. “You announce that you'll massacre the villagers that I bothered saving. I cannot imagine anything more offensive.”

“Offensive?! Big words, magic caster.” he laughs. “What will you do about it?”

“Surrender your lives to me without resistance and there will be no pain. However, if you refuse, you will die painfully and in despair for your foolishness.”

“Angels attack!” Nigun commands. Two angels rush Ainz and seemingly stabbed him. “How pathetic.”

Demiurge chuckles. The angel's attacks did nothing to Ainz, he quickly had the two by their heads, and they were struggling to escape. “Didn't I tell you?” he repeated his earlier words of offering their lives without resistance. “Don't you know it's important to listen to the warnings of others?”

“Impossible!”

“It must be some kind of trick!” his men were freaking out.

“It's a skill, High Tiered Physical Nullification. A passive skill that completely nullifies the physical attacks of low leveled weapons and monsters.” He recognized them as Archangel Flames from Yggdrasil. “I want to know why you all can use the same magic and summons as Yggdrasil, but I'll put that aside for now.”

He stepped forward. “It's my turn now. This is a massacre.”

Nigun began to sweat. “All angels attack at once!” the swarm of summoned angels moves to attack Ainz.

“Demiurge, stand back for a moment.”

“Yes Lord,” he sprouted wings and jumped back.

“Negative Burst!” A dome of dark magic covered Ainz, which he released and destroyed all the archangels at ounce.

“What is this, who is this guy?” Gazef's words echoed in his mind. 'This is the man he spoke of? No, this is impossible!'

His men were freaking out, calling Ainz a monster. They let loose a barrage of different spells, ranging from elemental magic, status magic, basic damage spells, they struck Ainz but did no damage. “Who taught you that magic?!”

One of the men screamed and infused his slingshot with magic enchanting the rock with piercing magic. He fired it, to which Demiurge appeared before Ainz, and with a quick flick of his tail he knocked the projectile back and blew the attacker's head clean off. “Demiurge you didn't have to interfere, such an attack would not have harmed me.”

“I know my lord, these magic casters are pitiful, to think they would throw a pebble at one as great as you. Allow me to fight these weaklings.”

“I'm afraid this lot would not even count as sport. Though my curiosity is burning, if you tell me who taught you Yggdrasil magic and summons, I might consider sparing your lives.”

“What is this Yggdrasil you speak of?” Nigun asked. “You speak nonsense!”

“A pity, it seems you don't know. Very well the massacre shall continue. Demiurge sit back and watch, for now, I wish to crush these fools myself.”

“Yes Lord,” he fell back.

“You...you heretic, Principality of Observation! Attack!” Nigun had a stronger summon at his side. It summoned a mace and charged at Ainz. He blocked the mace with one hand.

“My, my, I guess I should fight back.” he points at the angel. “Hell Flame!” a dark fire formed at the tip of his finger, it floated over and touched the angel, quickly consuming it with hellfire.

“One hit?”

“How is that even possible?!” Nigun gasped. “Just who are you Ainz Ooal Gown!? There is no way you could just be some simple magic caster.” Such a high-level angel could not be defeated with just one hit.

“Captain Nigun, what should we do?” one of the magic casters for the Slain Theocracy asked.

“Protect me, if you want to live, buy me some time!” he searched his robes. “Ill summon the highest tier angel!”

'Is that...a magic sealing crystal? So, they even have items from Yggdrasil...is he summoning a Seraph? Someone of his level probably couldn't conjure and control anything too strong, but if it turns out to be a Seraph Empyrean, I will have to go all out.' he thinks. “Demiurge, I may need you for this.”

“Yes Lord,” Demiurge turned his hands into claws in preparation for battle. He could smell a powerful angel, but he couldn't tell exactly what is sealed.

“Behold, the form of the highest tier angel!” Nigun calls out. “Dominion Authority!” while his men cheered and gasped in awe, Ainz was floored.

“This is his full power? This angel was the trump card he was concealing?”

“That's right, I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item.”

“I'm speechless.” he facepalms.

“That's right! It's perfectly normal to shake in fear, for you are gazing upon an angel of the highest tier!” he laughs, feeling confidence rise in him. “I didn't originally want to use it, but I felt that you were worth the cost.”

“How could this be...” Ainz groans. “This is stupid!”

“What?!”

“I can't believe I put up my guard against such child's play.”

“Child's play? What are you saying?”

“He's saying the angel you summoned is pathetic, not even close to the higher tier we are used to facing,” Demiurge explains. “Do not blame yourself, lord, no one could foresee he would summon something so weak.”

Nigun felt feat creeping up his spine. “No...you are lying...Dominion Authority, strike him down with Holy Smite!” the staff it carried burst as it prepared its magic. “This is seventh tier magic that no man can go against. Taste the power that annihilates demons!”

A burst of holy power struck Ainz, and this time he did actually take damage, being undead holy magic was super effective. Nigun thought he won until he heard Ainz laughing. “So this is what it feels like to take damage!” he chuckles. “This is pain!”

Nigun's jaw dropped and stared in absolute horror. Demiurge began to applaud. “As expected of Lord Ainz, your power is amazing!” he chuckles. “This is all going according to plan.”

“What?” Nigun backed up.

“Are you confused, then allow me.” He took a deep breath then began to release his demonic aura. His men collapsed and literally pissed themselves in terror.

“Other than the surprising weakness of the angels, everything has gone according to plan.” he steps forward. “My turn now, know despair!” he cast Black Hole and it ripped the angel apart and sucked it into a void before vanishing into nothingness.

“A power that surpasses demons, who the hell are you?”

“Ainz Ooal Gown, in the past, there was no one who did not know this name.” A strange fissure was felt. “It seems someone was watching you from afar, using information magic. My barrier activated so I doubt they saw much.”

“My country was watching me?”

With terror in their hearts, the men began to beg for their lives, Nigun offering up his own men for the chance to serve under Gown. “You are mistaken, I was after your lives from the start. I told you to offer up your lives without resistance and you would know a painless death, you refused so now it shall be painful.”

Some tried to run. “Demiurge if you please.”

“Of course, Hellfire Wall!” he created a wall of fire that had the magic casters trapped, some dying by getting too close.

Ainz killed them all, putting the fear of him, revealing his true face as he finished them off, all except Nigun. He beat him into unconsciousness and sent him back to Nazarick.

When he awoke he was bound naked and gagged, a terrifying monster approached him. This was Neuronist Painkill, special intelligence(torture) officer. “Don't be scared little one we will have lots of time to have fun together.” Nigun cried as he was tortured and his mind drained for the glory of Nazarick.

The two made their way back to Nazarick, the village was safe, and the healing spell he left in the village would wear off in time. Demiurge was fanboying over his lord. “Lord Ainz was so badass!” he shivers at the raw power, the tactical actions, and well the badassery of his lord.

Upon returning to Nazarick Ainz revealed his new name, and his guardians swore their loyalty once more, and so began their quest to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown through this world.

To be continued...Ainz's First Mate!


	6. First Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Demiurge 9 inches

Chapter 6 Ainz’s First Mate!

Demiurge was washing himself in the Nazrick baths. He was cleaning himself, washing every inch, using special cleansing oil. It helped cleanse the body and helped draw out one’s natural manly musk. It was pure, manly, and delicious. Demiurge couldn’t help but get a tad excited at his own scent. He hoped it would please Lord Ainz.

His lord was keeping his word, his promise, they were going to do it! He couldn’t wait to become Lord Ainz’s mate! The first mate was a high honor. ‘Should I prepare myself, or wait for Lord Ainz to do it?’ his hole twitched, it was an agonizing decision.

He may not be as crazy as Albedo, being a succubus, but he was so excited. Mating a man of Lord Ainz’s status was a world-altering experience, a golden opportunity, many demons would sell their souls for a chance. The thing that made Demiurge so excited was that Lord Ainz wanted him, wanted to hold him, please him, fuck him, breed him. Now he was hard, he washed his dick and balls but did not cum by his hand. ‘Soon...Lord Ainz will be the one to touch me.’

Meanwhile…

Ainz was banging his head. ‘What am I doing? How could I promise him something like that?’ he banged his head. ‘I’m an idiot! I’m a dumb ass!’ he banged his head some more. He took no damage, sadly, but he still hoped to clear his thoughts.

Ulbert Alain Odle was his friend and Demiurge’s creator, the NPC’s were like their children, so to speak. He wondered what Ulbert would say about all this? Would he approve? Would he hate him? Their relationship was different from the one Ulbert and Touch Me had. With Touch Me, they seemed to be rivals, their personalities clashing. Momonga recalled their arguments happily. Though Ulbert had always seemed mischievous, but his kindness was sincere at least to him.

He hadn’t messed with Demiurge’s settings, but the male seemed to genuinely love him and want to be with him. He wanted his touch, wanted his praise, wanted his dick! That was also a surprise to Momonga, but back to Demiurge, his feelings were more than simple loyalty. ‘Did Ulbert design him to love me... Wait, could Ulbert have had a crush me and made Demiurge as a way to express those feelings? Oh god!’ His head was spinning.

Did he want to fuck Demiurge? Hell yes! Ulbert had created one sexy archdemon. What he was struggling with was whether it was okay to act on these feelings. To say nothing of the fact he was a virgin himself, his only lover was his own left hand. Now he had a sexy hot demon who wanted to fuck him...well, get fucked by him. This was crazy, this was madness, this was a dream come true.

He recalled a private chat with Ulbert once, looking back he wondered if his friend was trying to confess to him. He said he wanted them to meet IRL one day, but that came to be impossible in more ways than one now. He knew quite a bit about each NPC, as the others often confided in him about different aspects.

Was he a bad friend if he fucked Demiurge or was he a bad friend by ignoring Demiurge’s feelings and hurting him. He felt if he looked at his code now it would be cheating. When it came to their skills and stats he knew them all, but when it came to their settings he knew several, they all tended to go a little crazy with the settings.

Something else that concerned him, was Demiurge’s feelings something Ulbert set for him or was it this world. Oh, he was losing it, his mind was going a mile a minute. He knew Demiurge would be coming to him soon, expecting them to play as he promised.

At this point, all he could do is pray, that if he bumped into Ulbert again he could ask forgiveness. Right now at this moment, he had to be a bit selfish, and think of the needs of the NPC’s. He’d been caring for them for so long, he couldn’t turn his back on them now. ‘I hope you can forgive me, but I must follow my own heart now.’

-x-

Since becoming an undead things were very different for him. He still felt things like a human, but he didn’t appear to need to eat or even sleep. His overlord core seemed to supply his body with endless energy, well endless was a bit of a stretch, but day to day life it was. If he had to exert himself in battle then there would be a power drain. Right now he felt the power spread through his very bones.

Then there was the second sphere, the one between his legs floating over his crotch. It happened before with Demiurge, the orb had shifted into the form of a cock. He thought this was strange but he guessed it made sense, the game wasn’t a hentai game so why would he have a penis. In this world, it was very possible.

With a little focus and lustful thoughts, the orb shifted once again into the form of a cock. It was long and hard, and certainly human in shape. ‘It’s big!’ he tried to make it the shape of his own cock, while it kept the shape but not the size, it was nearly double at 12 inches. What’s more with a little focus he could extend and thicken the cock. His bony jaw dropped if this was a normal human cock he’d probably have a heart attack trying to pump enough blood to fill such a rod.

He wasn’t a human anymore, he doubled the size to 24 inches, and could bring it back on a whim. ‘This is kinda cool.’ he caressed his massive rod, to him it felt cool like ice. He pondered what else this rod could do, he’d have to find out in practice he was curious about so many things. Could he still cum? He didn’t have balls anymore, but he had a dick, did his manliness consist all in this orb?

Ainz had to cease his mental journey as a knock came to his bedchambers. He retracted his rod, returning it to its orb shape. ‘This will take getting used to.’ he looked to the door and Demiurge entered dressed in his suit.

“Hello, Lord Ainz!” he bowed.

“Demiurge? Why did you not teleport here?”

“I thought it best to keep a low profile, I didn’t want any interruptions.” he shut and locked the door.

“Ahh, Demiurge, are you sure you wish to become my mate?”

“More than anything Lord Ainz, I can not think of a greater honor or pleasure.” He said. “May I strip for you?”

“Proceed!” he commanded and Demiurge moaned. He was stripping for Lord Ainz, again, now under his new name. He stripped himself with the greatest of care, his Lord’s eyes glowing with delight.

His gaze felt piercing, burning, to the point that even though he had clothes on he felt naked. His heart was already pounding, he tried to control himself, but he was getting naked for his Lord and Master. As each article fell and was set neatly aside, he became more exposed and highly aroused. His fat 9-inch dick was already making a tent in his boxers.

Just as he was about to remove his boxers he was stopped by Lord Ainz. “Allow me,” he said, his voice smooth as silk. His hands came up and lowered Demiurge’s boxers, tugging his hard cock down before letting it snap back up.

“Ahh!” Demiurge had already retracted his claws and tail, those were for battle and not needed in this situation. He stepped out of his boxers and stood naked before the overlord.

“You smell delicious Demiurge.” The demon blushed and gave a yelp as Ainz scooped him up and brought him to the bed. “Demiurge, this is your last chance, if you leave this bed you can leave with your innocence intact, but if you stay I will have you, and I will make you mine!”

Demiurge crawled to the edge where Ainz stood. “I would rather die than leave this bed Lord Ainz.” Ainz reached out and caressed his cheek, the demon blushed and leaned into the touch.

“Then let us begin.” he used a skill, to quickly store his armor and gear in his inventory. He stood naked before Demiurge, and the demon felt his incredible power, unrestricted, and raw. Demiurge began to drool and cry at the same time. His throat was hot, his heart was racing, and his cock was throbbing! It almost hurt to be before one of the supreme beings like this, he felt scared and excited at the same time, and then Ainz reached out and touched him.

With just that simple touch all was right in the world. “Are you alright Demiurge?”

“Yes, forgive me I was overwhelmed for a moment,” he kissed his palm. “I’m alright now.”

“You said you would rather die than leave this bed, so prepare yourself because I’m gonna take you to heaven.” The grin on Demiurge’s face was very adorable.

-x-Three Hours Later-x-

“Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh Lord Ainz ahh ahh ahh ahh please!” Demiurge was bracing himself, his cock aimed outside of the bed, his body glistened with sweat and a sea of cum lay before him. The demon was trying to catch his breath, but it was hard, so hard! Ainz had him by the balls, and three fingers up his ass.

“Are you giving up Demiurge?” he chuckled. “Do you need to stop? You’ve only cum 9 times!” Demiurge groaned, bucking as Ainz stroked his sweet spot again.

“Ahhh!” he arched his back and came, his seed launching through the air before landing on the floor, joining the ever-growing puddle of cum.

“10 times,” he chuckled. He fondled his balls through his orgasm, milking him with several more spurts.

“Lord Ainz… you are amazing… but you are driving me crazy...please, I need you, inside me!”

“But I am inside you, see?” he rams his three fingers inside his tight ass, hitting his sweet spot.

“Ahh, My Lord!” he moaned, his hole tightening around his digits. “Please, your cock, give me your cock!”

“Such a lustful demon you are...” his hand leaves his balls and pumps his still hard cock. Demiurge howled and came once more, the firm grip and strong strokes felt like he was being milked like a cow.

“Forgive me, my lord...” he moaned.

“Forgive you? Were you lying to me Demiurge? Do you not want my cock?” He rubbed a finger against his piss slit.

“No my lord!” Ainz twisted his fingers inside the demon.

“Never forget this Demiurge, no matter how lustful or perverted you are, I will never deny you pleasure. Such honest desires are not things needing forgiveness.” he removed his fingers from Demiurge’s hole, making the archdevil whine at the loss. “Or do my feelings for you need forgiveness as well?”

“No my Lord, I’m sure my creator would bless our union. I just...I have a hard time believing this is real, I’m a simple Floor Guardian, am I worthy to become your mate?” he was shaking.

Ainz’s eyes flared. “Not worthy?” his hands caressed Demiurge’s body feeling up his muscles, teasing him and making him feel oh so good. “Would I have invited you to my bed, if you were not worthy?”

“No sir!” he moaned.

“Demiurge, I am going to fuck you,” the demon smiled. “Would you do the honor of preparing me.” his eyes sparkled in delight.

“Yes sir!” he turned around and stared at Ainz’s big cock. The crystal-like phallus stood proudly from his crotch. He crawled to his lord and began to caress his phallus. “So big!” he started to lick the rod and felt it warm up. “So warm!” He kissed along the shaft and got it nice and wet.

He even wrapped his lips around the tip and began to suck on it. “Very good, now present yourself for me,” Demiurge obeyed. He laid on his back and spread his legs, pulling his knees to his chest exposing his twitching hole. “I’m going to fuck you!”

“Yes Lord, fuck me, claim me as your own,” He lined up his cock, and the heat of the rod made Demiurge shiver. The tip nudged his opening and Demiurge felt Ainz’s power surge right to his ass.

He chewed on his lip in anticipation, his glasses fogging up from the heat. Even Ainz was a tad nervous, hard to believe he had to become an undead to lose his virginity. He pushed forward and breached Demiurge’s tight ring of muscle and slid inside.

Ainz was careful and slow, working his cock back and forth as he eased inside him. Inch after glorious inch filled the demon making his toes curl. “Lord Ainz...so big...so hot!” His hole tightened around the crystal rod.

What amazed the overlord was that he could feel Demiurge around him, hot and tight, his insides massaging his shaft. “So tight, my Demiurge!” he purred. His words were like a bolt of lightning through his system.

He soon was buried deep inside Demiurge and the archdevil came. He splattered his face, glasses, neck, and pecs with his cum. He wanted to apologize for his quick orgasm, but Demiurge didn’t get a chance. “You look so beautiful Demiurge...” His heart fluttered.

Ainz began to move, fucking the demon with his 12-inch rod. “Oh Lord Ainz!” he moaned. The rod seemed to resonate with the friction, sending waves of raw energy through his system, making his pleasure intensify tenfold.

“You like my dick Demiurge?”

“Yes, oh yes Lord!” he moaned.

“Shall I make it bigger?”

“Ehh?”

With a wicked chuckle, Ainz increased the size the girth expanding and his length increasing 4 inches. “Ohhh!” His face was priceless, he had no idea this was possible. His ass was stretched wider, and his lord was now even deeper inside him.

Ainz fucked him a bit with his now 16 incher, making Demiurge cum again, his cock erupting between them. “Seems you enjoyed this, how about we kick it up a notch?” Demiurge’s body spasmed as his ass was stretched even wider and his belly bulged from the now 20-inch monster.

“So good!” his toes curled as the stretch aroused Demiurge further, he felt every thrust, long and strong, getting that friction on. What’s more, Ainz watched him, watched his cool self become messy and lustful, but there was no disgust in his eyes. “Lord Ainz, I love...ahh I love you...ohh I love you so much!”

At his current size, he couldn’t miss Demiurge’s sweet spot, brushing it with every pass. “I love you too Demiurge, so that’s why I’m going to fuck you with all I got!”

His cock grew even large reaching 24 inches, and he started fucking him hard and fast, changing his thrust path keeping 12 inches inside him at all times. Demiurge drooled as his brain shut down, drowning in a sea of pleasure.

He stopped thinking and just gave in to the pleasure, he fisted the sheets, his legs getting supported by Lord Ainz. He was fucked by such force it shook the bed, and each thrust shook him to his very soul. His back arched and his cock lurched, his ass cheeks rippling with each clap, his stomach bulged lewdly as he was filled to the brim.

Ainz on his part was feeling something too, his magic core seemed to be resonating with his cock core. ‘Am I gonna cum?’ he felt his rod pulsing, resonating and beginning to vibrate from the sensation. ‘Is this what it feels like to cum as an undead?’ He ground his hips against Demiurge and the demon howled in pleasure.

‘I was so focused on making him feel good, I didn’t think this through.’ Demiurge reached out to him.

“My lord, breed me, make me forever yours!” Ainz’s jaw dropped and he felt something snap inside him, his power surged and Demiurge came hard. As his cum erupted between them, his cum splattering all over Ainz’s bones, Ainz felt his own release hit.

Just as Ainz could create water, fire, lightning, on a whim, this special rod was able to do the same with semen. A hole opened up and he came pumping a torrent of cum deep into the demon’s belly. Ainz pulled Demiurge to him, holding him as he filled him.

He felt a strange urge and he acted upon it, biting into the tender flesh where his shoulder and neck met. It burned as Ainz poured his magic inside him as he filled him with his seed. ‘All hail Lord Ainz!’

The demon felt his consciousness slipping only for Lord Ainz to grope his ass. “This is your first time, let's make it a special one and go all night.”

“Oh wow!” Demiurge moaned as Ainz began to fuck him with vigor.

-x- Two Hours Later-x-

Demiurge was thoroughly fucked, his stomach was ballooned packed to the brim with cum. His ass was gaping and his insides stuffed with seed, none of it was leaking out due to a strange magic seal around his hole. His body would absorb Ainz’s seed eventually and he was sure to get stronger from this, if he had thought ahead he’d have made preparations to bare his child.

The demon was curled against Lord Ainz, looking as content as a kitten with a saucer of milk. He was no longer conscious. ‘Perhaps I overdid it.’ Ainz sweatdropped. While the demon snoozed beside him, Ainz decided to take a look at Demiurge’s settings. He went over his skills and looked at what Ulbert designed him. His eyes froze over one line of text. ‘You will love Momonga, more than you love your creator, serve him above all others, for he is the one your master loves most.’ he touched him in more ways than one. ‘Ulbert, I’m sorry, I promise to love Demiurge. I pray we can meet again one day, for now, I will carry on with your blessing.’

Demiurge was more determined to build a harem for Lord Ainz because he was a man who held the ultimate love, it would be a sin not to share it. Men shall surrender to Lord Ainz’s love and Nazarick will rule!

To be continued...Dark Knight Momon!


	7. Dark Knight Momon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 7 Dark Knight Momon!

Ainz had a headache, he was sitting on his throne in Nazarick, and his guardians were bickering. He brought an idea to his guardians since Nazarick had to lay low, for now, Ainz wanted to gain information about this world. He wanted to take the lead and enter the adventuring world, using the armor he crafted as a disguise.

The second part of his plan was to send someone to the village he just saved and observe; last but not least he wanted an explorer party to go out and try to collect data on their own. While the last two parts of his plan were not disputed the first part brought the guardians into a tizzy.

“Absolutely not, we cannot send Lord Ainz out into the world without an escort.” Albedo was standing firm on this. “If my lord wishes, I could accompany him.” she pressed up against him, making Ainz sweat.

“That wouldn't do Albedo,” Demiurge said, after a quick adjusting of his glasses. She pulled away from Ainz. “You are the Chief Floor Guardian, you would be responsible for running Nazarick while our Lord is away.”

“Yes that's true, wait...you aren't planning to let Lord Ainz leave without an escort?!” she snapped.

“Certainly not, with so little information, sending our Lord out without an escort would be insanity,” Ainz could tell that Demiurge wanted to go with him, but the demon's set of skills would be questionable for an adventurer. They weren't denying his plan, but they just weren't allowing him to go alone. “I think someone like Cocytus would fit better, with his knowledge and skill with weapons, even if he hides in armor it would not limit his abilities.

Cocytus pounded his chest and bowed. “It would be an honor.”

'Not a bad idea and a surprise I would have sworn Demiurge would have wanted to tag along.' Ainz had no idea Demiurge was going gung-ho with his harem plan. Cocytus had expressed interest in being Lord Ainz's mate.

“That won't be happening.” Albedo pointed out. “Cocytus must remain to oversee Nazarick's defenses, we may be hidden but we don't know if we'll be detected. We must remain on guard, which means Cocytus, for now, must remain here.” she folded her arms. “Sending out too many floor guardians would leave Nazarick vulnerable.”

Demiurge paused. She had a point. Shalltear has already volunteered to aid Lord Ainz's plan, thinking he meant joining him, but instead she'd be joining Sebas and Solution in information gathering. It wasn't as if Nazarick was on lockdown either since assistance could be called upon.

Mare tried to volunteer but was too timid, so barely raised his hand, since his sister could still look after their floor without him.

“I think sending one of the Battle Maids would be best.” The girls blushed, all eager to volunteer. Ainz wasn't necessarily against it, but the maids would be essential to his other plans later, most of them had a human appearance so they can blend in when needed.

“Hmm,” Demiurge would prefer sending someone with Lord Ainz that understood his own plan. He did want to go himself, but he foresaw Albedo resisting, all the guardians wanted to protect Lord Ainz, volunteering one's self brought out one's jealousy and would only bring resistance. Hoping that with logic and Cocytus on his side he'd get by, but Albedo was stubborn.

“Ahem!” the guardians turned, and everyone turned to look at Greed. “Forgive me for speaking up, but I would like to be the one to travel with Lord Ainz.”

Demiurge smiled at one of his generals. Greed did look the most human out of them, he could easily mask his wings and demon horns. As a demon lord, he was proficient in both magic and hand to hand combat. “I'd gladly offer up one of my generals since he's so willing to go.”

Albedo, however, continued to argue, claiming one of the battle maids should go instead. Demiurge getting mildly insulted now began to argue back and forth with Albedo. She may have been assigned as the leader of the Floor Guardians by the Supreme Beings, but that didn't mean she was greater than him in strength, theoretically. If things kept up there may be blood.

Ainz on his part was getting annoyed. At first, he didn't want to pick someone to go with him himself or risk hurting the others feelings, but this was getting out of hand. “Lord Ainz, you did promise me a reward, I can see no greater reward than traveling at your side.” Greed said.

The overlord began to laugh. “Well said Greed, very well, you will accompany me on my travels.” he rises from his throne and everyone dropped to one knee. “We shall leave tomorrow.” With that said he teleported away, and the guardians dispersed.

Demiurge was quite proud of his demon general. He took Greed to the side and explained his plan. “Remember Greed, not only must you protect Lord Ainz, but I want you to keep an eye out for potential mates for our Lord.”

“Even if they are human?”

“Especially if they are human, humans might seem weak but they can be molded, taught, and besides they make good playmates regardless,” he explained.

“Understood, I'll find some good mates for our Lord and protect them.” Demiurge nodded. It wouldn't be good for Ainz to lose what he's gained.

“I also know your true wish, if you find a way into Lord Ainz's bed, I would not disapprove.” he chuckled as the demon lord blushed.

-x-

Ainz walked into the town of E-Rantel of the Re-Estize Kingdom, from his intel, this place was big for adventurers. He was clad in all his dark armor glory. Greed was in human form, which wasn't too different from his demon form, he wore a vest, showing off his pecs and abs, baggy pants with an enchanted belt that boosted his physical power. His earring was replaced with a powerful charm that had him in human form, so not even anti illusion, holy magic, or seer magic can see through his disguise. He had two magical cuffs, one that boosted his magic abilities the other that boosted his physical skills.

The two were catching the eyes of many, be it Ainz's fancy looking armor, or the sexy companion he had at his side. They go to the guild to register. Some of the adventurers spotted Ainz and began to mock him. Calling him a rich boy punk with some fancy tacky armor.

'Does this armor make me stand out?' he thought. Greed, however, found their taunting annoying.

“Shall I incinerate them?”

“Ignore them,” Ainz couldn't translate the writing of this world.

“Yes, Momon!” he bowed. Ainz had developed personas for them to use. He was Dark Knight Momon, and Greed was Dereg the red.

In kind, Shalltear, Sebas, and Solution had gone off for their mission, with Solution pretending to be nobility with Sebas as her butler. Shalltear was their bodyguard of sorts.

Ainz set some ground rules, for Greed not to go all out, to not attack humans unprovoked, and to keep their cover. When they registered they were stuck as a copper plate, it seems all newcomers started at the bottom.

They would have to make a name for themselves one way or another. It was a win-win, not only would he get info, he could raise his name and standing. Plus, he was excited to do missions and quests again.

Momon asked the guild rep to find him a quest, although he said anything would do, his confidence came off as arrogance. She told them it would be a while, and to go ahead and relax at the inn and they'd be called.

They got a place at a nearby inn, but the patrons were not so kind. Seeing Ainz's armor and party member they took him for a spoiled punk.

“You some rich boy playing adventurer?”

“Excuse me?” Three men approached him. Greed found them annoying but played it cool.

“You should know that new adventurers need to pay a fee for information.” they looked at Greed. “Of course you could give us your partner.”

“Huh?”

“How much for a night with him?”

Momon laughed. “You couldn't handle him in a hundred years, my comrade is way out of your league.” he took an intimidating stance. “You lot aren't worthy enough to lick his boots.”

“What'd you say?”

Momon grabbed him and hauled him up to face him. “I won't repeat myself, get lost.” he tossed the man aside, sending him crashing into a nearby table. He accidentally destroys the potion of an iron plate adventurer sitting there.

“Hey!” the red-haired woman stepped over to them, much to Greed's annoyance. “You just ruined my potion!” Ainz glanced and saw the spilled blue potion. “Do you know how long it took me to get that!?”

“Excuse me, but these men started it, have them reimburse you.”

“You think these drunks can pay me back, but with this nice set of armor, you can surely afford a nice potion or two.” Greed had enough of this adventurer. First the drunks, now this noisy brat…

Ainz sensed his raise and quickly handed over one of his red potions. “This should cover it yes?”

“It's...red...” she'd never seen a red potion before. “Sure if this is real, we are square.” she left with Ainz's potion. The innkeeper gave them a room, the cheapest they had with no meals, the place was a bit rundown and shabby. Greed was annoyed since, Lord Ainz had to stay in a place like this, and the events of the drunks and the loud one. Ainz patted his head.

“It's fine, the potion isn't even a minor loss. This place is merely a temporary base of operations.”

“I don't like it, you are so kind, powerful, and smart. They have no idea how great you are.” he blushed.

Ainz tilted his chin up. “Well, we'll just have to show them won't we.” Greed shivered.

It was a good idea to play nice, the girl was an iron plate, so they were a higher rank than them. It was good to make such connections. The higher rank they rise the more important missions they get, and so the more information they gain.

'Lord Ainz is so amazing!' Greed was getting excited.

“I must ask, was this truly your idea for a reward?” Ainz removed his helmet and sat on the bed.

“Yes!” Greed said happily. “I wanted to join you!”

Ainz's eyes flared. “There isn't perhaps another reward you were seeking?” He gestures down and Greed blushes as his cock was tenting his pants. “Perhaps I can reward you in other ways.”

Greed shivered in delight. Ainz rose and approached him, cupping the demon's clothed cock. Greed let out a moan and bucked into his grasp. “My...Lord...” he licked his lips.

“I know this is tough for you, but if we put on a good show we can rise through the ranks. Do your best, and I will reward you.”

“Yes, sir!” Ainz gave him a pulse and sent Greed into a mind-blowing orgasm. He sunk to the floor as he made a mess of himself.

To be continued


End file.
